warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan/Week Eight
WEEK EIGHT, NOMINATIONS Rule: No rule. Free nominatons Superpower Holder: Bluestar Bluestar: I'm so excited for nominations! Ashfur: Why? Bluestar: So I can get rid of Ferncloud! Ashfur: Nuuuu! Not my Ferny! D: Bluestar: Are you guys like mates or something? Ashfur: No! Brother and sister! Icecloud: Dustpelt is her mate! Bluestar: Go away, you are not part of this. (Icecloud leaves) (Ferncloud walks in) Ashfur: QUICK FERNCLOUD, RUN! Ferncloud: Aaaaaaaah! (runs) Bluestar: (runs after her) Ferncloud: (hides behind tree) Hollyleaf: That's a stupid hiding place. Ferncloud: Do you know of a good one? Hollyleaf: Hide inside the tree, not behind! Ferncloud: There's an inside of a tree? Hollyleaf: Yes! How do you not know that? Ferncloud: I've had so many kits I practically live in the nursery. Hollyleaf: Sorry I asked. Yuck! Bluestar: I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, FERNCLOUD! (Ferncloud hides inside the tree) Bluestar: Have you seen Ferncloud? Hollyleaf: She was with Lionblaze a moment ago. (Bluestar runs off) Ferncloud: Thanks Hollyleaf! Bluestar: She's here! With you! (runs towards Ferncloud) Ferncloud: AAAAAAAAAH! D: Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. Go to the lounge. Bluestar: NOOOOOOOOO! D: (All cats are in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. Last night, Whitestorm was evicted and he had a superpower to give out. Here he is via video link to tell you all: Whitestorm: Hi everyone! I gave my superpower to Bluestar! Ferncloud: Noooooo! D: Bluestar: (motions cutting throat) Big Brother: Everyone, to the nominations room. Except for Bluestar/ Bluestar: What? Big Brother: Wait in the Diary Room. (Bluestar goes to the Diary Room) (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Cloudtail, to the chamber. (Cloudtail enters) Big Brother: Cloudtail, nominate now. Cloudtail: For 4 points I nominate BERRYNOSE because he's the only cat apart from Hollyleaf that hasn't been nominated yet, and he's a real pain in the tail! Big Brother: So this is a strategy vote? Cloudtail: Yes and no. May I give my other nomination please? Big Brother: You have 1 point left. Cloudtail: For 1 point I nominate HAZELTAIL because she's still very creepy and wants to make out with me. (shudders) Big Brother: Accepted. You may leave. Table: BERRYNOSE 4 HAZELTAIL 1 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Ferncloud 0 Hollyleaf 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Ferncloud, to the chamber. (Ferncloud enters) Big Brother: Ferncloud, please nominate now. Ferncloud: For 4 points I nominate BLUESTAR because she knows I nominated her last week and wants revenge. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Ferncloud: For 1 point I nominate LIONBLAZE, because he never says much and always hangs around with Hollyleaf. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BERRYNOSE 4 BLUESTAR 4 HAZELTAIL 1 LIONBLAZE 1 Ashfur 0 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Ferncloud 0 Hollyleaf 0 Icecloud 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Hollyleaf, to the chamber (Hollyleaf enters) Big Brother: Hollyleaf, nominate now. Hollyleaf: For 3 points I nominate SANDSTORM because she whinges about everything! Big Brother: Can you give an example? Hollyleaf: Brambleclaw crying Big Brother: Accepted then. You have 2 points left. Hollyleaf: For 2 points I nominate ASHFUR because he made Brambleclaw cry, which made Sandstorm whinge, which made me annoyed. Big Brother: That's a lot of which's. Hollyleaf: I use that word a lot, which some people think is weird. Big Brother: Shut up and get out of the chamber! Table: BERRYNOSE 4 BLUESTAR 4 SANDSTORM 3 Ashfur 2 Hazeltail 1 Lionblaze 1 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Ferncloud 0 Hollyleaf 0 Icecloud 0 (cuts to Diary Room) Big Brother: Bluestar, it's your turn to nominate Bluestar: What's my power? Big Brother: I can't tell you till the end of nominations Bluestar: For 4 points I nominate FERNCLOUD becuase she nominated me last week! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Bluestar: For 1 point I nominate HOLLYLEAF becuase she hid Ferncloud from me! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BERRYNOSE 4 BLUESTAR 4 FERNCLOUD 4 Sandstorm 3 Ashfur 2 Hollyleaf 1 Hazeltail 1 Lionblaze 1 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Icecloud 0 Big Brother: Brambleclaw, to the chamber (Brambleclaw enters) Big Brother: Brambleclaw, nominate now. Brambleclaw: For 3 points I nominate SANDSTORM, because she complains about me crying, even though she makes me cry sometimes! Big Brother: Harden up. Accepted. You have 2 points left. Brambleclaw: For 2 points I nominate ASHFUR, becuase he made me cry by telling me that Squirrelflight was dead! Squirrelflight: (watching from camp) He did WHAT? Big Brother: Accepted. Table: SANDSTORM 6 ASHFUR 4 BERRYNOSE 4 BLUESTAR 4 FERNCLOUD 4 Hollyleaf 1 Hazeltail 1 Lionblaze 1 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Icecloud 0 Big Brother: Icecloud, to the chamber. (Icecloud enters) Big Brother: Icecloud, nominate now. Icecloud: For 3 points I nominate HAZELTAIL because I think she hates me Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Icecloud: For 2 points I nominate BLUESTAR, because she's been acting all grouchy lately. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 6 SANDSTORM 6 ASHFUR 4 BERRYNOSE 4 FERNCLOUD 4 HAZELTAIL 4 Hollyleaf 1 Lionblaze 1 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Icecloud 0 Big Brother: Lionblaze, to the chamber. (Lionblaze enters) Big Brother: Lionblaze, nominate now. Lionblaze: For 3 points I nominate ASHFUR because he's beginning to get REALLY annoying. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Lionblaze: For 2 points I nominate ICECLOUD, because she's still being distant and it's week eight! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: ASHFUR 7 BLUESTAR 6 SANDSTORM 6 Berrynose 4 Ferncloud 4 Hazeltail 4 Icecloud 2 Hollyleaf 1 Lionblaze 1 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Berrynose, to the chamber. (Berrynose enters) Big Brother: Berrynose, nominate now. Berrynose: Out of pure startegy for 4 points I nominate FERNCLOUD because everyone loves her! Big Brother: Accepted. Berrynose: You forgot to tell me how many points I have left. Big Brother: What's 5-4? Berrynose: Um... 2? Big Brother: No, it's 1! Berrynose: For 1 point I nominate LIONBLAZE because he's really good at challenges. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD 8 ASHFUR 7 BLUESTAR 6 SANDSTORM 6 Berrynose 4 Hazeltail 4 Icecloud 2 Lionblaze 2 Hollyleaf 1 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Hazeltail, to the chamber. (Hazeltail enters) Big Brother: Hazeltail, nominate now. Hazeltail: For 3 points I nominate ICECLOUD because I hate her! Big Brother: Why? Hazeltail: Because she's weird Big Brother: That's not nice, but accepted. You have 2 points left. Hazeltail: For 2 points I nominate HOLLYLEAF, because she always tells me I'm grouchy. Big Brother: That's because... You are. Hazeltail: I AM NOT ''GROUCHY! Big Brother: ''Definitely ''grouchy Hazeltail: I AM NOT! Table: FERNCLOUD 8 ASHFUR 7 BLUESTAR 6 SANDSTORM 6 Icecloud 5 Berrynose 4 Hazeltail 4 Hollyleaf 3 Lionblaze 2 Brambleclaw 0 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Sandstorm, to the chamber. (Sandstorm enters) Big Brother: Sandstorm, nominate now. Sandstorm: For 3 points I nominate BRAMBLECLAW, because he's a softie! He cries over everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Sandstorm: For 2 points I nominate HAZELTAIL. She is really bossy and grouchy. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD 8 ASHFUR 7 BLUESTAR 6 HAZELTAIL 6 SANDSTORM 6 Icecloud 5 Berrynose 4 Brambleclaw 3 Hollyleaf 3 Lionblaze 2 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Ashfur, to the chamber (Ashfur enters) Big Brother: Ashfur, nominate now. Ashfur: For 4 points I nominate BRAMBLECLAW because he takes jokes too seriously Big Brother: Accepted. You have le pointo de uno left. Ashfur: Big Brother that makes no sense, except for uno. Big Brother: Nominate now! (embarrased) Ashfur: For 1 point I nominate BLUESTAR because she's threatening Ferncloud Big Brother: Accepted. Housemates, nominations are over, but there's still one thing to do first. Table: FERNCLOUD 8 ASHFUR 7 BLUESTAR 7 BRAMBLECLAW 7 Sandstorm 6 Hazeltail 6 Icecloud 5 Berrynose 4 Hollyleaf 3 Lionblaze 2 Cloudtail 0 (cuts to Diary Room) Big Brother: Bluestar, nominations are over, and now I will reveal your superpower. I am now going to show you the table as it stands: (Bluestar is shown the table) Bluestar: Yes, Ferncloud's up! No! I'm up! D: Big Brother: You have the power to take away 5 points from any tally you choose. Bluestar: My tally! Isn't it obvious? Big Brother: As you wish. All housemates, to the lounge. FINAL TABLE FERNCLOUD 8 ASHFUR 7 BRAMBLECLAW 7 Sandstorm 6 Hazeltail 6 Icecloud 5 Berrynose 4 Bluestar 3 Hollyleaf 3 Lionblaze 2 Cloudtail 0 Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Bluestar had the superpower... Ferncloud: Oh great, I'm screwed. Big Brother: Her power was: She could take 5 points from anyone's tally. Ferncloud: Oh! Maybe I'm ''not ''screwed! Big Brother: I will now reveal the housemates nominated and the number of points they received: On 8 points, FERNCLOUD Bluestar: WOOOOOOOOO! Big Brother: On 7 points, ASHFUR. and, also on 7 points, BRAMBLECLAW. Brambleclaw: (cries) Sandstorm: SHUT UP! Big Brother: I also have one more announcement to make... Everyone: Oooooh! Big Brother: Housemates, these nominations were FAKE! Ferncloud: YES! Does that mean no cat is up for eviction? Big Brother: No, it means EVERY CAT is up for eviction! Bluestar: Did I just ''waste ''my superpower? Big Brother: Bluestar, you have an entirely different superpower. I will let you know on the Daily Show. WEEK EIGHT, DAILY SHOW (zooms in to lounge) Hazeltail: Every cat is up for eviction! Who's gonna go home do you think? Icecloud: You! Hazeltail: No, you! Bluestar: No, Ferncloud! Ferncloud: What about you? Hollyleaf: Berrynose! Berrynose: Hey! D: Cloudtail: Yeah, Berrynose Berrynose: Why me? Cloudtail: 'Cause you suck Sandstorm: Brambleclaw should go home! Brambleclaw: Why me? (cries) Sandstorm: Because of ''that! Lionblaze: Because he cries over everything? Sandstorm: Yes! Ashfur: I like trains! Lionblaze: We're talking about eviction, not trains Ashfur: Oh. Well, then Brambleclaw should go Brambleclaw: Everyone hates me! D: Berrynose: They hate me more! Lionblaze: That's a bad thing, you idiot/ Berrynose: Oh yeah it is... Big Brother: Bluestar, to the Diary Room (Bluestar walks in) Bluestar: (shakes Big Brother) What's my power, you stupid twoleg? Big Brother: Calm down, sit on the chair (Bluestar jumps on the chair) Big Brother: As you know, every cat is up for eviction. So, this is your power: You can choose to either add 3% to a voting tally, or you can take 3% from a voting tally. What do you- Bluestar: I'm taking 3% from Ferncloud's! Big Brother: Uh... Why not add 3% to yours? Bluestar: Because I want Ferncloud gone! Big Brother: Okay, you may leave. (Bluestar leaves) Bluestar: Oh yeah, amazing superpower! Ferncloud: Oh great, I'm gone. Bluestar: Yes you are, cause I... Big Brother: Bluestar, do not reveal your superpower or it'll be taken away. Bluestar: Nuuuuu! D: (Ashfur and Cloudtail are in the bedroom) Cloudtail: Hey, Ashfur, I was thinking... Ashfur: Yes? Cloudtail: Since one of us might be evicted at the end of the week, will you... teach me how to make nachos? Ashfur: I'd be glad to! Let's go! (They go to the kitchen) Ashfur: Ok, so we get out a dish from the cupboard here, then we spray it and line it with cornchips. What do you think we do next Cloudtail? Cloudtail: EAT !T? :D Ashfur: No! We aren't even close yet! We get the mince out of the freezer (Cloudtail dashes to get the mince, which is frozen) Cloudtail: NOW can we eat it? :D Ashfur: It has to defrost! We put the mince in the microwave for 3 minutes per kilogram (Cloudtail puts the mince in the microwave) Cloudtail: Okay, now it's ready. Can I eat it now? Ashfur: Do you want to get food poisoning? Cloudtail: If it means I get to eat it quicker Ashfur: No! You don't want food posoining you fool! (slaps Cloudtail) Cloudtail: Ow! Well, what do we do? Ashfur: We cook the mince. And this time, do not turn it up to make it cook quicker (Ashfur puts the mince on) Cloudtail: This is taking forever! (goes to turn mince up) Ashfur: LEAVE IT! (puts Cloudtail in a straitjacket) Cloudtail: Nuuuuu! (rolling on the floor) Ferncloud: Ashfur! Why did you do that? Ashfur: He was gonna burn the mince! Ferncloud: That's still no excuse. Get him out at once. Ashfur: Okay (releases Cloudtail) Cloudtail: NAAAAAAACHOOOOOOS! (goes to turn mince up) Ashfur: No need Cloudtail, the mince is ready! Cloudtail: WOOOO! Nachos time! Nachos time! Wooo! Ashfur: NOT YET! We have to bake it first. (Puts nachos inoven) Cloudtail: Can't we use Onestar's Instant Nachos? Ashfur: Packet mix? I'm offended Cloudtail! D: Cloudtail: But, it's quicker! (oven beeps) Hollyleaf: STOP BEEPING! D: (runs away) Ashfur: Okay, now it's ready! EAT! (Cloudtail devours nachos) Ferncloud: Can we have some? Cloudtail: No! (Brambleclaw tries to take some nachos) Cloudtail: I SAID NO! (claws Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: (cries) That hurt Cloudtail, you're mean! Sandstorm: OMSC SHUT UP ''BRAMBLECLAW! Brambleclaw: But it hurt! D: Sandstorm: (steals Cloudtail's mind control device) Evict... Brambleclaw. Evict him! (Bluestar snatches the mind control device off Sandstorm) Bluestar: Evict... Ferncloud! I hate her! You will evict Ferncloud! Ferncloud: (blinks sweetly at cameras) Will you please evict Bluestar? Thankyou! Bluestar: Uh... Don't you want this? (holds out mind control device) Ferncloud: No. Controlling people's minds is mean. Cloudtail: No it isn't, if we get nachos! Hazeltail: (running in) CLOUDTAIL, KISS MEEEEEEEEEEEE! Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAH! (grabs nachos and runs) Hazeltail: I LOVE YOUUUUUU! Cloudtail: (hits Hazeltail with the nachos dish) Hazeltai;: THe nachos dish touched me... and it was in Cloudtail's paws! AAAAAH! :D Cloudtail: Why is she so crazy? Berrynose: 'Cause she wants to have kits with you Cloudtail: Why not Thornclaw? Hazeltail: Eeeew! Thornclaw is gross! Thornclaw: Hey! Icecloud: Hey! You aren't on the show! Thornclaw: Oh yeah, I'm not. (disappears) Hazeltail: LOOOVE ME CLOUDY! (jumps on Cloudtail) Cloudtail: QUICK! End the show before she kisses me! Sandstorm: (quickly points mind control device at Tangle) End... The show... Now! Tangle: (zombie-like) Yeeeeeeeees mistress! WEEK EIGHT, CHALLENGE (Ft. Fuzzy, Nighty and Moss) (zooms in to bedroom) Ferncloud: It's challenge day! :D Berrynose: What will the challenge be today? Cloudtail: Please be a nachos eating contest, ''please be a nachos eating contest Ashfur: But then you'd win! Cloudtail: That's the point Brambleclaw: It should be a challenge to see who can go the longest without crying! Sandstorm: Well, you'd lose in two seconds. Brambleclaw: That's mean. (cries) Sandstorm: My point exactly. Icecloud: Let's go and see if there's a note in the lounge! (everyone follows Icecloud to the lounge) Icecloud: Aw... There's no note! Hazeltail: LET'S MAKE PANCAKES! Everyone: WOOOO! (20 minutes later) (everyone is eating their pancakes) Sandstorm: Wow, Hazeltail, these are good! Cloudtail: Why is there a heart on mine? Hazeltail: Um... (whistles innocently) Berrynose: She likes you! Hazeltail: Shut up! Cloudtail: Oh, I know. Brambleclaw: You stalk him Hazeltail Lionblaze: You sceamed in delight when he hit you with a nachos dish. Hollyleaf: That's cause she's crazy! Ashfur: Crazy in love! Ferncloud: Mmm-hmmm! (Twoleg comes in) Bluestar: There's a random twoleg in here! OH NOES! D: Lionblaze: Can we claw him? (turns to Ferncloud) Pleaaaase? Ferncloud: No, we'll ask him what he wants. Everyone but Ferncloud: Aww! You're no fun! Ferncloud: Hello twoleg, what do you want? Twoleg: I have a letter adressed to the housemates of Big Brother: ThunderClan? Ferncloud: That's us, thankyou! Berrynose: (bouncing up and down) What does it say? What does it say? Cloudtail: Do you need me to read it? Ferncloud: No, I can read (Ferncloud opens the letter) Ferncloud: Dear housemates, it's time for your challenge! Meet outside in 10 minutes, Big Brother. Icecloud: That's it? D: Hazeltail: What's the challenge? Who can give Cloudtail the most kisses? Cloudtail: Ew, yuck. It should be a nachos eating contest! Bluestar: Pin the tail on the Ferncloud? Ferncloud: That's not nice, say sorry Bluestar: Sorry (whispers) Not! Ferncloud: I heard that! Say sorry or I'll get Lionblaze to eat you. Bluestar: Nuuu! I'm sorry! D: Ferncloud: That's better (10 minutes later) Big Brother: Housemates, your challenge for today is a Gangnam Style one! Whoever can do the best Gangnam Style dance wins! Brackenfur: That's my ''thing! Big Brother: Not anymore. Housemates, you have to do the best Gangnam Style dance you can, and Brackenfur will be the judge. Brambleclaw, you start first. (Brambleclaw starts doing Gangnam Style but hits himself in the face) Brambleclaw: Owwwww! Brackenfur: Next! Sandstorm: Hey, he didn't cry! (Berrynose walks on and starts doing ordinary Gangnam Style( Brackenfur: No, no no! Variation you fool! (Sandstorm walks on with a clown mask) Brackenfur: Don't wanna see it Sandstorm: Aww. (Hazeltail walks on) Brackenfur: This is really broing... (mauls Hazeltail) Berrynose: How dare you maul my sister? (mauls Brackenfur) Icecloud: Nuuu! You mauled Brackenfur! (mauls Berrynose) Cloudtail: Hey! I wanted to nominate him! (mauls Icecloud) Ferncloud: Why did you maul my daughter?? D: (mauls Cloudtail) Bluestar: Yes, my chance for revenge! (mauls Ferncloud) Ashfur: Don't maul my sister! (mauls Bluestar) Brambleclaw: Now I can maul Ashfur! Yaaay! (mauls Ashfur) Sandstorm: This is for crying too much! (mauls Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: (cries) Hollyleaf: Why did you maul Brambleclaw? (mauls Sandstorm) Lionblaze: Wait, I haven't mauled anyone yet! (mauls Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf: How could you maul your own sister? D: Lionblaze: i win! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Big Brother: No, I do! (mauls Lionblaze) Leafpool: Stupid twoleg! (mauls Big Brother) Security guard: Get out of the house! (mauls Leafpool) Crowfeather: Nuuu! My Leafy! (mauls Security guard) Tangle: This is getting ridiculous! (mauls Crowfeather) Fuzzy: Nuuu! You mauled a contestant on my show! D: (mauls Tangle) Mosseye: Nuuuu! No more Big Brother: ThunderClan! (mauls Fuzzy) Nightshimmer: I LOVE TO MAUL THINGS! XD (mauls Mosseye) I AM THE CHAMPION, MY FRIEEEEND! (Cloudtail wakes up) Cloudtail: That was a creepy dream... WEEK EIGHT, EVICTION Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: Haaaaaaaaai! XD Crowd: Haaaaaaai Daisy! XD Daisy: Welcome to a very special live eviction! Why is it special you ask? Because ANYONE can be evicted! Crowd: Oooooooh Daisy: Shall we cross to le lines of voting? Crowd: What? Daisy: The voting lines! Crowd: Yes! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines not that 3% has been taken from one tally and thus, the voting will add up to only 97% ??? 10% ??? 12% ??? 14% ??? 8% ??? 9% ??? 8% ??? 7% ??? 6% ??? 9% ??? 9% ??? 5% Daisy: Very close indeed! Now here are the numbers you need to save your fave! Voice-over: To save ASHFUR, dial 1902 55 71 01! Or SMS ASHFUR to 161 661! To save BERRYNOSE, dial 1902 55 71 02! Or SMS BERRYNOSE to 161 661! To save BLUESTAR, dial 1902 55 71 16! Or SMS BLUESTAR to 161 661! To save BRAMBLECLAW, dial 1902 55 71 04! Or SMS BRAMBLECLAW to 161 661! To save CLOUDTAIL, dial 1902 55 71 05! or SMS CLOUDTAIL to 161 661! To save FERNCLOUD, dial 1902 55 71 07! Or SMS FERNCLOUD to 161 661! To save HAZELTAIL, dial 1902 55 71 08! Or SMS HAZELTAIL to 161 661! To save HOLLYLEAF, dial 1902 55 71 09! Or SMS HOLLYLEAF to 161 661! To save ICECLOUD, dial 1902 55 71 10! Or SMS ICECLOUD to 161 661! To save LIONBLAZE, dial 1902 55 71 11! Or SMS LIONBLAZE to 161 661! To save SANDSTORM, dial 1902 55 71 13! Or SMS SANDSTORM to 161 661! Wow, that was long... Daisy: Ok, we'll be back right after the break, where we'll save the first 2 cats... Daisy: Welcome back, and voting lines are now closed! Let's cross to the house, where we'll save the first two cats! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates! Housemates: Hi! :D Daisy: Well, we're about to save the first two cats, so let's get down to business. Housemates, this ''is in order of the most save votes. After receiving the most amount of votes to SAVE, the cat that is definitely staying at least another week is... BRAMBLECLAW! Brambleclaw: Wooooo! Sandstorm: Nuuu! D: Daisy: We also have another cat we can save... After receiving the next highest amount of votes to SAVE... The cat that is also staying at least another week is... ICECLOUD! Icecloud: Oh my StarClan... I thought I was going! Ferncloud: And now you aren't! Woo! :D Hazeltail: WHY IS SHE STILL HERE? D: Daisy: Well, now we know that Brambleclaw and Icecloud are safe. We'll be back after the break to save another cat... Daisy: We're back, so let's save the third cat! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hello housemates, we are now going to save a third cat! After receiving the next highest amount of votes to SAVE, the cat that is definitely staying is... BERRYNOSE! Everyone but Berrynose: WHAT??? D: WHY HE NO GO HOME?? Daisy: That's mean.... Daisy: Okay, so now we're gonna go to another ad break! Producer: No more ad breaks! Daisy: Aww.... (Daisy crosses back to the house) Cloudtail: Were'nt we going to another ad break? Daisy: The producer said no more ad breaks! D: Cloudtail: NUUUUUUUU! Daisy: So now we're gonna save a fourth cat. The cat with the next highest amount of votes to SAVE, and the cat that is definitely staying at least another week is... LIONBLAZE! Lionblaze: Oh yeah! Hollyleaf: My Liony be safe! :D Lionblaze: But you're still up! D: Hollyleaf: Nuuuu! Lionblaze: (gets mind control device) Save... Daisy: The voting lines are closed! Lionblaze: Nuuuu! Daisy: So now, let's save a FIFTH Cat! After receiving the next highest amount of votes to SAVE, the cat that is definitely staying is... CLOUDTAIL! Cloudtail: YES! MORE NACHOS! Sandstorm: But Ashfur could be evicted! Cloudtail: (eyes widen in panic) Nuu! I won't ever be able to have nachos again! D: Ashfur: Yeah you will I taught you! Daisy: Okay. so let's save ANOTHER ONE! The cat with the next highest amount of votes is... ASHFUR! Cloudtail & Ashfur: WOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D Cloudtail: MORE NACHOS! (hugs Ashfur) Ashfur: Too far bro... Daisy: Can we pleaaaaaaase go to an ad break? Producer: No! Daisy: (sigh) fine! Okay, we're gonna save one more cat. The cat with the next highest amount of votes to save is... HAZELTAIL! Hazeltail: Woooo! Berrynose: Awwwww yeah! Icecloud: Nuuuu! D: Daisy: Can we go to an ad break now? Producer: NO! Save another one. Daisy: The cat with the next highest amount of votes to save is... BLUESTAR! Bluestar: (laughs wildly) Daisy: Uh... Okay? Daisy: And now, we're gonna save the next one! The last cat that is definitely staying is... SANDSTORM! Sandstorm: WOooooo! Bluestar: Ferncloud's going ho-ome! Ferncloud's going ho-ome! Ferncloud: We dont know that yet! Hollyleaf: D: I could be going home! Lionblaze: NUUUUUUU! Daisy: Can we go to an ad break please? I ''really ''need to use the dirtplace! Producer: Ok, fine! Daisy: Be right back! (dashes off to dirtplace) Daisy: (running on to stage) Did I miss it? Are we back on? Producer: Yes we are. Daisy: Welcome back! We're about to find out wether Ferncloud or Hollyleaf will become the next cat evicted... (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hello housemates! Housemates: Hi! Daisy: Well, it's time to find out who's evicted. (eyes cloud) Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, one of you is seconds away from leaving the Big Brother house. After receiving the least amount of votes to save, it's time to go... Bluestar: (chanting) Ferncloud! Ferncloud! Ferncloud! Daisy: It's time to go... HOLLYLEAF! Lionblaze: NUUUUUUUUU! D: Bluestar: WHAT? NO!!! Ferncloud: It's not right! Let me go in her place! Big Brother: That's against the rules. Hollyleaf, you have been evicted. You have 10 seconds to leave... (everyone gets up off the couch) Hollyleaf: Over so soon! Lionblaze: WHY U LEAVING??? D: Hollyleaf: Sorry Liony! Win for me! Brambleclaw: NOT HER TOO! I lost Squirra, I can't lose my Hollehlehlehlehleh! Hollyleaf: What? Brambleclaw: That's my nickname for you! Big Brother: Hollyleaf, get out of the house now. (doors open amd Hollyleaf goes through them) Hollyleaf: Bye everyone! (Hollyleaf exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number six, HOLLYLEAF! (Hollyleaf walks on to the stage) Daisy: Hi Hollyleaf! Did you sleep on any thorns? Hollyleaf: (laughing) you still remember that? Daisy: I have a good memory. Take a seat. (they sit down) Daisy: Would you like to take a look at the voting lines? Hollyleaf: Ok! (they cross to the voting lines: they read) ICECLOUD 12% BRAMBLECLAW 14% BERRYNOSE 9% LIONBLAZE 9% CLOUDTAIL 9% ASHFUR 8% HAZELTAIL 8% SANDSTORM 7% FERNCLOUD 6% HOLLYLEAF 5% Hollyleaf: That was close! Daisy: You glad to be out of the house? Hollyleaf: Kinda. Kinda not. I'll miss Liony and Bramby, but I'll be glad to see all my ThunderClan friends again. Daisy: Hollyleaf, you have one last thing to do. Hollyleaf: Give out a superpower? Daisy: How did you know? :O Hollyleaf: I've gone through 7 nominations, of course I know! Daisy: Well, who are you giving it to? Hollyleaf: Um... I think I'll give it to Icecloud! Daisy: Not Lionblaze? Hollyleaf: No, he has enough power. Daisy: Well folks, I'm your host Daisy and Hollyleaf has just been evicted. Good night every cat! Hollyleaf: Bye! What will Icecloud's superpower be? What major shake up is in store for the house? Find out next week in Big Brother: ThunderClan (Week Nine)! Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother Category:Fan Fictions